The Things We Did And Didn't Do
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: Collection of fluffy drabbles/one-shots about little moments and stuff for AtomicSmoak! They're not in any chronological order and the relationship is established already. Title belongs to the Magnetic Fields. Read/Review! T just in case.
1. Momma Smoak

**Title**: Momma Smoak

**Rating**: K+

* * *

><p>Someone decides to start pounding on Felicity's front door at an ungodly hour (9 AM, okay so not <em>that <em>ungodly) and she really considers just ignoring it at first. She snuggles closer to the warmth next to her and waits for the knocking to stop. It doesn't.

Felicity sighs dramtically and goes to open the door, saying "Mrs. Fernans, we _still_ haven't seen your ca—!"

Once again, she is surprised to find that her visitor is not her crazy neighbor. "Mom," she chokes out. At least she doesn't have toothpaste in her mouth this time.

Her mother lets out a shriek of joy and envelops her daughter in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you!" she says loudly.

When she pulls back to look at her mom's face, Felicity says, "I... thought you weren't scheduled to fly in until next week."

Her mother sighs. "Yeah, I know. But I was so excited to see you that I decided to come early!" She shrieks (again) and hugs Felicity (again).

When Donna Smoak pulls back this time, she finally takes note of what her daughter is wearing—an oversized white t-shirt. She connects the dots.

"Oh, I didn't know you had someone staying over!" And she's _sure_ she's right this time.

The other person in the apartment decides that that's the best time to make an appearance. "Felicity, who was at the—" a shirtless Ray Palmer freezes in the doorway of the bedroom. He quickly regains composure. "Donna. Hi!"

She says hello and then tells the two, "I'll be back in a few hours. I can get some shopping done."

Felicity walks her mother to the front door, Donna whispering (loudly) to her, "Isn't that your boss?"

Felicity shoves her out the door and mumbles, "Yeah well he's my boyfriend now." She can feel herself blushing.

Donna gives her a knowing smile before heading back the way she'd come. Felicity slams the door shut and sinks down to the floor—covering her face with her hands.

Ray laughs and pulls her to her feet. He wraps his arms around her and she hides her face in his chest. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She asks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, so this is gonna be a series of cute little drabbles/short fics for Ray and Felicity—assuming they are in a relationship. They won't be going in any chronological order and will most likely not be related. Enjoy! =]

**Disclaimer**: This is a disclaimer that will apply to all chapters. Both characters belong to DC Comics, I don't own Arrow, and at least some of the titles will be song titles from either Social Distortion or The Magnetic Fields. It may also be MxPx or Green Day occasionally. So there's that.


	2. Asleep and Dreaming

**Title**: Asleep and Dreaming

**Rating**: K

* * *

><p>She wakes up with a start and has no idea why. Felicity glances at the clock—four in the morning. Still sleep-addled, she reaches across to the other side of the bed and only feels warm sheets.<p>

She sighs and rolls her eyes. She knows exactly where he is.

Felicity gets up and shuffles out to the living room. There's her boyfriend—Ray Palmer—lying on the couch with his laptop. He would get ideas at the most ungodly hours but Felicity is very much used to this by now.

She walks around to the front of the couch and Ray notices her standing there. She's still half-asleep and wordlessly, she moves his laptop out of the way and crawls on top of him. Her couch is very tiny so they have to snuggle this way.

She takes a few seconds to get adjusted, buries her face in his shoulder, and falls right back to sleep.

She misses the confused look on Ray's face as he holds his laptop over her sleeping form and wonders where to put it.


	3. Two Kinds of People

**Title**: Two Kinds of People

**Rating**: K+

* * *

><p>Ray's concentration is broken when he hears something being slammed on his desk. He looks up to see who has interrupted him.<p>

It's his girlfriend—Felicity Smoak. And she does not look happy. Ray looks down at his desk and sees that Felicity has plopped a bag of fast food there. He looks back at her and tries to figure out what the best thing to say is.

"Eat!" She orders. She still doesn't look happy.

"Why...?" Ray is very confused right now. He's not even hungry.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "We got here at 7 this morning. It is now almost 3 in the afternoon. You haven't eaten anything in that time frame! I've been waiting to see if you'd even come out of your office at all today."

As he looks back on his day, he realizes that she's right. He's been sitting working on his computer since they got to work. "I, uh, guess I didn't realize what time it was," he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Felicity's expression softens and she walks around his desk to stand next to him. "I know how into your work you get once you have a breakthrough."

It's true and he knows it. He's worked all night on one project and he hadn't even realized it. He sighs, knowing he won't be getting any more work done until he eats something. Felicity smiles—knowing she's won. She leans down to kiss him quickly before walking out the way she'd come.

Ray smiles as his girlfriend walks out of his office. He pulls the bag of food closer to him and pops a fry in his mouth as he turns back to his computer screen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I fully believe that this is something that would happen. Ray gets very very involved in his work. Would not be surprised if he accidentally missed a meeting or two either.


	4. Two Kinds of People, pt 2

**Title**: Two Kinds of People, pt. 2

**Rating**: K+

**A/N**: So, this drabble is loosely connected to the one before it but can be read separately, if you want. I imagined both events happening on the same day but that's just me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Felicity glances down at her cell phone—it's 10 PM and she still hasn't gotten a text back. It's been two hours and five texts so she finally decides to take matters into her own hands.<p>

She sighs dramatically and makes the trip from her office to Ray's. As much as she loves him, he can be really infuriating.

He doesn't even notice her come in and has his back turned to her. She can see that he's doing something with that ATOM suit of his since she can see the hologram he's projected in the middle of the room.

She smiles. As infuriating as he is, she likes seeing him in his element—but right now she wants to go home and sleep.

Felicity sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He jumps a little at the sudden distraction. She giggles and moves to face him. "I have been texting you for the last two hours. Did you not hear your phone?"

He looks confused for a second before digging his phone out of his pocket. He does indeed have five unread texts from Felicity—all of them asking where he is and when can they leave.

He clears his throat and says sheepishly, "I uh... guess I lost track of time. Again." He hopes she's not mad at him about it.

She rolls her eyes and laughs again. "Yeah, kinda figured that. But—now that you know that, don't you think we should call it a night?"

He sighs. "Yeah I guess so but—"

She cuts him off with a kiss before he can finish that sentence. "If I let you keep working, we'll be here all night. I know _you_ can stay up all night but I can't and I am _not_ letting you have three espressos again!"

He gives her a small smile and wraps his arms around her to pull her closer to him. She snakes her arms around his neck to pull him towards her for another kiss. "We're leaving now, right?" It's almost sad that she has to ask.

Ray laughs and answers, "Yes. We are going home. I can finish this tomorrow."

"Good. I'll meet you by the elevator." She presses a kiss to his neck before dashing out the door to get her things.


	5. The Way You Say Good-Night

**Title**: The Way You Say Good-Night

**Rating**: K+

* * *

><p>It's one in the morning and she can't sleep. She knows she <em>should<em> be asleep—she has to wake up early tomorrow.

But she can't stop _worrying_. He's not home yet and experience should have taught her by now that this is perfectly normal. But she still can't stop worrying. Felicity has seen the worst of Starling City and it scares her that Ray is willingly going out and facing that.

She will never ask him to give it up though. All Ray has ever wanted to do is help people and Felicity knows that he's helping a lot of people as The Atom. She's proud of him—despite her fears.

She sighs and rolls over to look at the clock—two in the morning. She can't even remember ever being this worried about Oliver's safety. Or Roy's. Or John's. Actually that's a lie—but the fretting and waiting around without hearing a word from anybody never gets any easier.

Felicity suddenly hears the front door open and close—not at all as quietly as the person entering the apartment thought. She breathes a sigh of relief and then waits. A few minutes later, she hears him creep into the bedroom and then he's cuddled up next to her under the blankets. He wraps his arm around her waist—pulling her back to his chest.

Ray presses a gentle kiss to her temple and whispers, "Go to sleep, Felicity.."

Felicity smiles and closes her eyes—her superhero is home.


	6. Sweater Weather

**Title**: Sweater Weather

**Rating**: K+

* * *

><p>Felicity wanders into the Foundry around six in the morning—bleary-eyed but with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. She's been called in for some sort of emergency.<p>

She takes a seat at her computer station. "Okay, what's going on?" She expects a rapid-fire update from Oliver or John (maybe even Roy). Instead, she's greeted with silence.

She looks up to find all three men staring at her. "Uh... is there something on my face?" she tries to joke.

Oliver's the one to break the silence. He clears his throat. "That's uh... new." He awkwardly gesrures to her and she looks down. With cheeks turning flaming red, she realizes what Oliver's talking about.

Felicity is wearing a dress—as usual—and flats rather than heels. But draped over her dress is a male's gray hoodie—unzipped—that practically goes down to her knees.

She vaguely remembers picking it up off the floor and throwing it on before she left the apartment. Ray, though usually an early riser, had still been asleep when she stole the jacket. He'd been up at three in the morning—again—working on some new brilliant idea he dreamed up.

Felicity hadn't even given the hoodie a second thought. Now, she's regretting that.

"Oh this old thing? Yeah, I just... found it. In my closet," she says awkwardly. She can feel herself blushing even more.

Everyone in the room knows she's lying and she can see both John and Roy trying to suppress their laughter behind Oliver's back.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine! It's my boyfriend's. Happy?" She's still not quite ready to reveal exactly _who_ her boyfriend is so she leaves it at that.

Luckily, everyone else does too (though Roy and John are not hiding their amusment at this point). Before she knows it, Oliver is filling her in on the situation and life goes on as usual. As she rolls the sleeves of the jacket up to free her hands to type, she can't help but smile despite her embarrassment. Ray's hoodies are comfortable. And smell amazing (she hopes to God that she didn't just say that out loud).


	7. The Day Of The Doctor

**Title**: The Day of The Doctor

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Felicity always manages to forget when it's Christmas—being Jewish does that to a person. She never really <em>got<em> the holiday, but luckily Ray doesn't either.

They don't have a Christmas tree or any decorations. Her cheap menorah from the drugstore is sitting on her coffee table. It's covered in wax and she's definitely not looking forward to cleaning it up.

Their day is spent being lazy and enjoying the day off from work. Well, Felicity's enjoying it. She's curled up against Ray's side on the couch as he types away on his laptop one-handed. He had an epiphany that morning at six and had pretty much been working since then.

It can be a little aggravating when he's in that zone because it's pretty much impossible to get him out of it, but Felicity does like seeing him work. He's not a workaholic by any means. His brain is just always "on" and when he gets a particularly good idea, he gets excited—and she finds it adorable (and would never ever tell him that).

While he's been working, she's been messing around on her tablet. She's lost count of how many videos she's watched that involve adorable baby animals and how many random wikipedia articles she's managed to find and read. At this point in time, her brain is pretty much numb.

As she puts her tablet to sleep and gets up to stretch, she suddenly remembers that it's Christmas—which means one thing. The Doctor Who Christmas special.

She whispers it to herself and Ray's head immediately snaps up. "That's right!" He had also forgotten the significance of the day.

They're soon cuddled up on the couch together wrapped up in a blanket and they turn the TV on just in time for the special to start. And from that day forward, a new nerdy tradition is born.


	8. Lipstick Stains

**Title**: Lipstick Stains

**Rating**: K+

* * *

><p>Felicity doesn't give cheek kisses. Or, at least she doesn't give Ray kisses on the cheek. She prefers to give neck kisses. She <em>says<em> it's because he's so tall but sometimes...

"Hey Palmer, what were you up to last night?" Diggle asks with a laugh.

Ray doesn't look up from the microscope he's peering through. "Working late. Why?" He doesn't notice the humor in Diggle's voice.

"Sure you weren't practicing your makeup skills?"

Ray finally looks up—a confused look on his face. Roy decides to join in on the fun and gestures in Ray's general direction. "Just for future reference, the lipstick goes on your mouth and not your neck."

The physicist blushes and touches the side of his neck where he _knows_ Felicity's left a berry-colored lipstick stain. He side-eyes his girlfriend who's at her computers next to him. She's trying desperately to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably—and fails miserably.

...Sometimes Ray is convinced she just likes to embarrass the hell out of him. But he's not complaining one bit when she gets up and pulls him down for a kiss before placing a gentle kiss right over the lipstick stain she'd left that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ugh! Sorry for the lack of updates! School has been kicking my ass! But I am still writing drabbles and will hopefully have more up soon this weekend. No guarantees but I hope I can finish some more.

**Reminder Disclaimer**: As stated in the first chapter, I do not own anything. I only own a very large collection of Atom comic books. Some titles are taken from song names, but not all.


End file.
